


流星

by Encalhado



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: FWB, Hotch just couldn't move on, M/M, til 905
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	流星

1.

门铃响起的时候Reid正在字面意思上地敲打他的咖啡机。这个机器是他5年前买的，已经坏了两个月零11天了。Reid一直没有找出时间重新购置一台，或是把他的工程学博士学位派上用场，就只是靠暴力胁迫一台过劳的机器继续工作。

他最后瞪了咖啡机一眼，决定先去应门。或许他该试试网购，Garcia会很乐意教他怎么用亚马逊。打开门，他很意外看到Hotch站在他的门口。

“意外”或许低估了他震惊的程度。如果是一个月前，经过费城这样的案子，Reid会等着Hotch的造访，但是现在？

“我能进来吗？”Hotch问。

Reid这才意识到他还一直把Hotch堵在过道里，便赶紧侧身让Hotch进屋。在他能发表任何疑问之前，Hotch双手抓住他的肩膀，温柔而强势地将他钉在墙上。他亲吻同样温柔又无可抗拒，Reid瞬间就融化在这熟悉的触觉之中。他将Hotch拉近，紧贴着对方的身体，他的双手抚摸着衣料下解释的肌肉和凹凸不平的疤痕，Hotch的勃起贴着他的。这一切都是那么熟悉，那么美妙，让他的身体发软，阴茎却又硬的发疼；他的意识变得模糊又无比集中。 ** _ **Hotch。**_**

“Hotch。”他低吟。

突然间，所有的感觉都消失了。没有触碰，没有体温，什么也不剩了。Reid打了个冷颤。

他睁开眼睛，看到Hotch正站在离他两步远的地方，那么近却又那么遥远。他的肩膀下垂，脸颊上还残余着些许潮红，他的视线不停地移动，唯独不敢停留在Reid身上。

“Hotch？”他试探着。

“Reid，对不起，我不该...”Hotch停顿了一下，“我们不该...”

哦。Reid意识到这就是结束到。他感到胸口忽然泛起一阵疼痛。他想这是不是就是子弹打在防弹背心上的感觉，他会活下去，疼痛却不会减轻。

“出去。”

“Reid...”

“ _出去。_ ”他重复了一遍。这一次Hotch没有再试图说什么，留给Reid的只有一声轻微的，干脆的关门声。

厨房里突然传来机器工作的轰鸣声，Reid在这一刻终于忍不住崩溃，眼泪决堤而出。

事实是，Reid早知道这一天会到来。但是理智的知情和精神上的准备是两回事。他庆幸至少他在Hotch的面前保持了冷静，避免了更多无异议的内疚和情感纠葛。

2.

与很多人的猜测不同。Reid并不是个不经事的处男。这不是说他的私生活有多么丰富，他就只是不是处男而已。

他一度认为自己是aromantic，过去他不理解为什么他的朋友们对情爱之事如此乐此不疲，知道Tobias Hankel替他打开了新世界的大门。各种层面上的。

他暗恋过JJ，但JJ只把他当做一个弟弟式的角色。Reid很快便毫无芥蒂地接受了这一点，毕竟那只是一场纯洁的迷恋罢了，一种被误解成爱恋的亲密感。

但是Hotch，哦Hotch。

直到Rapheal拿枪指着他的额头，直到他说出Aaron Hotchner这个名字，他才意识都，他爱他。从何时起，从何而来，他不知道。他只知道他爱他，深沉而沉默。

爱上Aaron Hotchner是一件再简单不过的事，但是爱他确实那么艰难，那么痛苦。Reid从未爱过别人，但从书籍和电影里他知道一段健康的爱情应该让人感到兴奋，快乐，好像每一天都值得为此奋斗。

可他和Hotch之间尚没有一段“爱情”，也永远不会有。

没有人能选择爱上谁，否则没人会选择一种只会给自己带去痛苦的爱。

随着时间的推移，Reid不再会仅仅因为Hotch的在场就面红心跳，不会因为一些无心的纯洁的触碰就感觉像是被灼伤，不再看着他无名指上浅浅的痕迹做一些关于种种可能的白日梦。但是他还是爱他，就像BAU的队员们不再讨论他的毛衣和不配对的袜子，它一直在那，成为了他日常生活的一部分，他的一部分，只不过不再吸引所有的注意罢了。

Reid本可以一直这样逃避下去，但是Foyet杀死了Haley，连带着一部分的Hotch一起，永远地死去了。

Hotch一共请了18天的假，BAU有9天都因为工作而不在DC，剩下的9天，只有Dave几乎每天都去拜访Hotch，谁都知道他更多的是去监督Hotch而非安慰。其他人零零散散地去过几次，他们都尽量避免让Hotch感觉被过度关注，被窒息。

Hotch归队后这种拜访就逐渐停止了了。为什么不能？Hotch看起来一切安好，他的领导力和判断一如既往地无可辩驳，他比过去更专注，更严肃，更少——如果有可能的话——露出笑容。这都是意料之内的，只要多一点时间，他就能完全恢复。他当然会，他可是Aaron Hotchner，Aaron Hotchner怎么会被击垮？

可是他会的。他会被击垮就像所有人。

六楼除了Hotch和他再无别人。Reid知道Morgan帮Hotch分担了不少文书工作，他没有理由留到这么晚。

这个案子对所有人都不容易，儿童受害人更让本就残忍的案件雪上加霜。他们不知道这对夫妻绑架这些孩子的原因，不知道为什么选择杀害——焚烧——他们。精神问题是个弱得可笑的借口。有时候，面对这样的案子，他们会怀疑人性，怀疑他们的工作到底有没有意义。他们的工作是人性化凶手，但他们真的还有人性残留吗？

走上台阶，敲开Hotch办公室的门花费了他人生29年积攒的全部勇气，但当他真正站在那间办公室，他却感到异常的冷静。

“Reid，你还在这做什么？”

Reid吐出一口气：“性高潮释放出内酚酞，内酚酞能给人以愉悦的体验并且减轻疼痛。内酚酞参与人体对压力的反应控制，掌控肠道的运动以及决定心情。”

Hotch皱起眉：“Reid...”

“这只是性，Hotch。”Reid说着，绕过了办公桌。他用手指比划了一下，对他说，“介意转下椅子吗？”

然后，奇迹般地，Hotch没有拒绝他。Reid跪在他的双腿间，伸手解开了他的皮带。

当Hotch的阴茎填满他的口腔，直抵他的喉咙时，Reid闭上了眼睛。这或许是他最接近Hotch的时刻，他想，这或许是他这辈子最接近Hotch的时刻。

他后撤了一些，吸了口气，然后把Hotch吞得更深，直到他的鼻尖触到Hotch修剪整齐的阴毛。透过他砰砰作响的心跳，Reid听见Hotch叫他的名字，然后一只手落在了他的头顶。Hotch没有抓他的头发，或者施力逼迫他吞得更深，就只是放在那。

Reid享受这个过程。他喜欢Hotch的阴茎——他最隐私，最脆弱的部位在他嘴里的感觉。那重量，那味道，以及Hotch停留在他头顶的手。除去性，这几乎像是Reid曾与他亲密，他们曾赤诚以待，就像是Reid得以一睹他的脆弱，就像是Hotch曾向他敞开胸怀，毫无保留地信任他，爱过他。

Reid不知道这个过程持续了多久，他右膝的伤口感到酸胀，下颌发疼。而当Hotch叫了他的名字，警告即将到来的高潮，Reid又感觉这一切都太短暂了。

但这不就是目的吗？一个快速的口交，用性高潮换一些化学物质，给Hotch一个宣泄的通道。

Reid更加快速的取悦Hotch，直到后者射在他的嘴里，他的阴茎彻底软下去，才让他滑出他的嘴巴。Hotch伸手托着他的身体帮他站起来，将几张纸巾塞在他的手里。

“你想要我...？”Hotch瞥了一眼他的胯下。

啊。Reid太过专注Hotch以至于完全没有留意自己的需求，现在Hotch提起，所有的感官瞬间活跃起来，每一根神经都在尖叫着Hotch的名字，Hotch看上去也不介意回报他先前的行为。

但是Reid不希望让Hotch觉得他有必要这么做。Reid不是什么圣人，为所爱之人献出自己的身体而不求回报。他已经从Hotch那里得到他想要的了，哪怕只是一个一厢情愿的错觉。

“不了。”他摇摇头，将纸巾扔进纸娄里，“我该走了。”

从加州回来后，Hotch主动主找到了她。他们没有交换言语，只有亲吻。Hotch吻他是如此温柔，几乎要让Reid以为它们有什么含义。背后有什么感情支撑。但Reid没那么天真。这只是一场交易罢了。Hotch回报他上一次的慷慨，而他们都需要一点宣泄。

自那之后这就成了他们之间的惯例，只不过他们再没有在工作场合做过，而且永远是在Reid家。

即便早已离婚，即便Haley已经被安葬在六尺黄土之下，Reid知道Hotch依旧视自己为Haley的丈夫。丈夫不会把情人带回家，也避免了向Jack解释的麻烦。

有时候他们用嘴或手，有时候他们做，但Hotch总会很快离开，连一句再见都显得多愁善感。

Hotch在否认他们的行为。Reid知道迟早有一天Hotch会终止他们的关系，所以他把每一次触碰，每一次亲吻都当作最后一次。直到最后一次终于到来。

3.

Reid自然而然地落在了队伍最后，看着Hotch一手牵着Jack，一手牵着Beth。Beth耐心地满足着其他人的好奇心（你的比赛完成得怎么样？你的工作是什么？你们约会多久了？）她漂亮，聪明，落落大方，散发着一种未沾染过黑暗的天真。她像Haley，又截然不同。她和Hotch简直是绝配。最重要的是，Hotch把她介绍给了Jack。他是认真的。

_他们会组成一个很美好的家庭。_

初始的好奇之后，团队间的关系又恢复到了以往的样子，意味着Hotch的首要关注点是Jack和Beth，JJ、Emily、Garcia、Morgan说这些不着边际的话题并强迫带动Reid参与，Dave在两组之间作者某种过渡，但他今天还是给新恋的二位足够的私人空间。

三位女士的宿醉在两杯咖啡外加一打煎培根之后缓解了不少，但Reid还是更喜欢半报废的她们。

“瞧瞧你，Spence，从Reid Effect到独自照顾Henry一整晚。”

“是谁的错？”

“拜托，这是girls night，事情的发展往往不受控制。”Emily和Garcia都郑重地点头表示赞同，“我只是说你现在和孩子相处越来越得心应手了。”

“clooney也开始能容忍你了，pretty boy。”Morgan撞了一下他的肩。

“真是荣幸。”

“什么是Reid Effect？”Jack细声细气的声音插进来。

“Reid Effect是一个我朋友用来形容发生在我身上一种独特现象的词。基本上一旦我靠近小孩子和狗就会给他们带去焦虑和不安。孩子会哭闹，狗会狂吠。”

Jack眨眨眼睛：“但是我没有。”

但是Jack没有。Reid只见过婴儿时期的Jack两次，诚然他没有抱过他，但是两次Jack和安稳地躺在他的小推车里或是他父母的怀里。因为所有人潜意识把一个在父母关照下安静的婴儿当做理所当然，何况这还是Hotch的孩子，所以没有人注意到这个异常。可是Reid的在场和一个安静的婴儿，在当时，是一个天大的异常。

大家都把Reid与孩子交往技巧的提升归功于Henry——当然Henry是主要功臣——但是这一瞬间Reid意识到，Jack才是那个打破Reid Effect的小奇迹。

“你没有。”Reid回答他，尽管他们所说的并不在一个层面。

这时，Hotch突然说：“我们不该拿Spencer的名字开玩笑。”

Jack转过去看着他爸爸，不假思索：“因为这是霸凌？”

“对。”Hotch摸了摸Jack的头，为他儿子清晰的是非观而骄傲。然后对着Reid真诚地说：“对不起，Reid。”

Reid的嘴因为震惊而微张。整桌人都因为这对父子的话而陷入尴尬的相视无言。Reid扫视了一圈他的朋友们，他能看出相似的道歉挂在他们的唇边呼之欲出，然后Reid的视线再次回到Hotch脸上。

不。Hotch的歉意另有所指。

“Spence...”

“不。别。”Reid打断她。他盯着Hotch，怒火从胸口迅速燃起。没有选择和Hotch对峙，他转而问Jack：“Jack，你知道霸凌和玩笑的区别吗”

男孩想了想，说：“霸凌伤害别人，玩笑很好玩。”

这是一个简单但准确的回答。Jack一直是个非常聪明的孩子。“你说的很对，Jack。这个只是个玩笑，我的朋友们没有任何恶意，我也不介意他们开这个玩笑。他们，包括你爸爸，不是bully，明白了吗？”

Jack有些不确定地看看他的爸爸，又看看Reid，最终点了点头。

“大家，真的，别为了不该道歉的事道歉。”他的话是对所有人说的，他的视线却死死盯着Hotch。

Garcia和JJ看上去还有什么要说的，但是Reid没有给他们这个机会。他把他的那一份钱放在桌上，站了起来，说：“我该走了。我半个小时后还有一个和MIT数学系主任的视频会议，讨论我们在合写的一篇论文。很高兴认识你，Ms.Clemmons。”

Beth冲他挥了挥手，她脸上的困惑如同在场的所有人。除了Hotch。他的注视深沉，悲伤，内疚。

Reid想从Hotch那里得到很多，但不是这些。正相反，这些恰恰是Reid花了过去一年9个月试图从Hotch眼中抹去的。

“周一见。”他说完便大步离开了这间餐厅。他不认为他会再来这里了。

但是他周一没有见到Hotch，Hotch和Dave被Strauss和AD被绑架去DoJ进行季度汇报，然后是各种局里的会议、评估、上一年度的复检...

周三下去四点半，Hotch终于回到了BAU。他穿了那套深灰色暗条纹的定制西装，藏蓝色斜纹的真丝领带，公文包拿在右手，左手飞快地按着手机屏幕。这一切都证明Hotch刚刚结束和上司的什么会议，Hotch今天根本不需要来Quantico。

路过bullpen的时候Hotch简短地命令Reid去他的办公室，他甚至没停下来看他们一眼。没有多想，Reid追上了他的上司。

Reid进门时Hotch正在关上最后一扇百叶窗。

“Hotch？”

“进来。关上门，谢谢。”

尽管不明白Hotch的意图，Reid还是按照Hotch的指令做了。现在Hotch的办公室只有非常微弱的光线，除了大致的轮廓，屋子里什么也看不清。

“Hotch？”Reid又试了一次。

Hotch靠在办公桌上，叹了口气，说：“我不希望光线让你犯偏头疼。这个点外面的太阳光很强。”

Reid不敢相信自己的耳朵。“什么鬼？（what the heck？）”

“Reid。”Hotch停顿了一下，“我只是想...”

“想什么，Hotch？”Reid叫起来，他的声音因为激动而变得又高又响，任何人路过这里都能听见他，但他不在乎，“想道歉？为什么？因为在8年之后你突然发现你们的玩笑是霸凌？”

“...以及其他事。”

“其他什么事？？”

Hotch的声音也拔高了一些，试图让Reid听他说话：“我的自私和冲动伤害了你。”然后他的声音再次平和下来，“我没有处理好我们的关系。我不该...我从一开始就不该这么做。我们抱歉以那样的方式结束，我也很抱歉那天我试图用另一件事隐藏我的真实意图，我...我真的很抱歉，Reid。”

“我不想要你的抱歉，Hotch，我更不需要你特意做这一切就为了造一次告诉我我们的，”他们的什么？“我们的 ** _ **交易**_** 就此为止。”

Hotch足足有三秒后才回答他，即便是在光线如此灰暗的环境下Reid也能感觉到Hotch视线的重量。“这不是场交易，Reid。”他听上去竟然像是被Reid的措辞伤到了。

“那你说这是什么?婚外情？”回答他的只有沉默。Reid冷笑了一下：“我们所做的不过是用性交换取一些化学物质罢了。别太愧疚，Hotch，我相信我们的行为对你的心理健康和情绪状态起了积极的作用。或许你后悔了但是我没有，我也不会后悔。”

Reid调整了一下呼吸，压抑住鼻腔突如其来的酸意，他站直了身体，像是工作汇报一样严肃拘谨：“如果没别的事，我还有工作要做。”

“没了...不，等下。你的头痛，医生那边有进展吗？”

Reid摇摇头，然后他记起Hotch现在多半看不清他的动作，解释到：“我在找大学里的医学教授，看看他们能不能帮上什么忙。”

“你不会成为你妈妈的，Reid。”

“你不知道。”

Reid说完便拉开门离开了。突如其来的强光让他眼球后的神经突突直跳，熟悉的疼痛顺着后颈迅速爬上他的头部。

Reid对这种疼痛已经很熟悉了，此刻他却有种强烈的想要崩溃的冲动。为了他满地狼藉的生活，为了他摇摇欲坠的自我，为了这该死的没人能治疗的偏头疼。

他知道什么可以。

Reid一只手掌根按在太阳穴上，另一只手扶着栏杆回到自己的位置上，从抽屉里翻出两片布洛芬吞了下去。

4.

Diane开枪的瞬间Reid感觉世界连空气都停滞了。他听不见、看不见任何东西，也没有记忆那之后都发生了什么。他只记得Maeve那双棕色的眼睛，悲伤却无畏。

“托马斯莫顿。”她说，这是属于他们、Diane无法夺走的东西。

这是她的 _再见_ 。

门外有脚步声，然后是JJ——或者是Garcia，偶尔是Morgan——试图和他对话的声音。Dave自最初的两天后就放弃了这项无用的尝试，但是他还是会几乎每天到他门前，无声地站上半分钟，再转身离开。

Reid不想和他们“谈心”，或是接受心理治疗，或是FBI的psych eval和grief counsel。谈论他的情绪不会改变任何事。他没能救出Maeve，他失败了，作为一个FBI侧写师，作为一个爱人。

一部分的他想责怪他的队友，他们是FBI最精英的探员，他们的专长就是预测unsub的行为，他们知道Diane的最终计划就是murder/suicide，他们有5把枪指着她，可是他们还是没能救出Maeve。

但是他知道这不是他们的错。有时候他们尽了全力但还是会失败。这是现实，不是充满了幸福圆满结局的儿童童话。

Reid第一次看见流星是在12岁的时候，离开拉斯维加斯去加州的前一晚。他坐在门口的台阶上，他的母亲已经睡下了。儿子即将离家的压力和焦虑让她的状态特别差。Reid不知道Diana一个人该怎么办，邻居的帮助有限，可是他从10岁开始就独自照顾自己和一个精神分裂的母亲，他只想离开。

然后他看见了那颗流星。只有短暂的一秒，浅蓝色的光亮便消失在了夜空中。过去的Reid会想流星的科学原理，甚至估算它的尺寸、下落速度。但是在那一天，那一刻，Reid想到的是，他生命中的幸福就像流星一样。美丽，甚至宏美，但鲜少，并且遥不可及。

Hotch，Maeve，都是他的流星。

讽刺的是，最终还是这份工作让他踏出了第一步。

他记得Gideon在BAU最后的日子，他的信。Reid不知道自己距离成为下一个Gideon还有多远。

当所有人都离开会议室而Hotch逗留在后面的时候，Reid内心阴暗的一面想，现在轮到Hotch试图让他敞开心扉了。就像Emily“死”后在Hotch办公室里的那些谈话。

“you don’t have to do it here.”Hotch曾经对他说。

可是Emily没有真的死，Hotch骗了他。

“如果你没准备好的话你不需要回来。”Hotch用那种柔和、关切的眼神望着他，“你需要时间。”

“多长时间？”

“这很难说。”

你放下了吗？Reid想问，3年两个月16天，你放下了吗？这种痛苦和绝望会停止吗？

可是Reid控制住了自己。这对Hotch不公平。

Reid请了Garcia，JJ，Morgan帮他整理房间，找了Rossi坦白他的梦境，找了Blake喝咖啡、竞赛填字游戏，但是Reid没有找Hotch，Hotch也保持了他的距离。他只是时常在人群的另一端，或是在他的办公室里，沉默地望着Reid，深棕色的眼睛里充满了理解，悲伤和一些无法言明的东西，让Reid一方面想要在男人的怀里崩溃，一方面想要逃走。

BAU最讨厌的州是加州，但是他们也不特别喜欢纽约，自2007年的恐怖袭击事件起。现在他们又多了一个不喜欢纽约的理由。

他们的copycat，捉弄了他们半年，迫使他们一次又一次重温那些恶劣案件的unsub，死了。rossi得以向那个杀了strauss的凶手报仇，Blake平安无事，坠机给了Hotch一个挺严重的脑震荡，但好在他的耳膜没有再次受损。

除了破案率，另一个让BAU出名的特质就是他们对办公室工作的厌恶。Strauss死后局里需要找个人顶替她的位置，目前来看Hotch是最可能的人选。

Reid没有考虑过Hotch离开的可能直到他认真考虑了JJ的话。

除了BAU unit chief，Hotch还有别的身份，他有个儿子需要他的照顾，一个身在纽约的女友。他有所有接受升职的理由，而没有一个留下的理由。

在登机前，Reid找到了和Hotch独处的机会。

“你会接受section chief的职位吗？”他问。

被Reid的直接震惊，Hotch花了两秒才回答他：“局里已经把我的名字从候选人名单里拿掉了。”

“他们主动拿的吗？为什么？因为这个案子？谁也不可能预测到一个双胞胎的存在，而且我们最终还是抓到了他们，是你想出办法辨别究竟是哪个...”

“Reid。”Hotch伸出一只手打断他，“他们主动拿掉了我的名字，但不是因为这个案子。我跟局长说得很清楚我不想要这个工作。”

“为什么？”他再次问。

“因为我不知道离了BAU我还能是谁。”

Hotch突然的坦诚和自我怀疑打了Reid一个措手不及。在他们共事的十年时间里Hotch从未向他——或任何人——坦白过他的不安。什么变了？

Maeve，Reid意识到，是Maeve的死。是因为他同样选择了回来，在这份工作里，在每一次成功的案子中寻求一丝慰藉，因为他们都没有考虑过任何别的可能，因为内心深处他们都知道他们的结局不是Gideon，而是Ryan。

“你可以成为任何你想成为的人，Hotch。”他最终说，“但是我很高兴你选择继续作我们的组长。”

“我也是，Reid。”

5.

干这一行遇上危及生命的情形，哪怕身受重伤都不是新鲜事。Morgan上个月才刚刚被unsub蒙着眼睛从三楼扔出去，幸好底下的垃圾桶救了他的命。

但是在会议室里突然昏倒？这绝对是第一次，更不要说这个人是Hotch。他的脸色苍白的可怕，脉搏虚弱。Reid多想留在Hotch身边。他们不能就这么丢下Hotch，他不能就这样丢下Hotch。

但是他没有争辩的余地，他们远在德州，依靠Garcia的实时报告了解Hotch的情况。Foyet留给Hotch的伤口撕裂导致了内出血，而且显然Hotch已经拖了很久了，他们只能希望别太晚。

Foyet或许已经死了，但是他留给Hotch的伤痕，身体上的和心灵上的，都会永远存在。

Reid曾对Elle说，Garner死了她还活着，所以她赢了。然而就在那个案子，Elle的情绪失控让他们失去了将Lee绳之以法的机会，Elle杀了Lee并最终导致了她的离队。

有时候没有人赢，而活着的人总是在承受着后果。

一只手按在Reid的肩膀。

“Hotch会没事的。”Morgan安慰他。

你凭什么这么确定？Reid想问他，因为Hotch永远都“没事”？但是他并非永远都“没事”，他假装没事所以我们可以集中精力工作。我们把这种假装当做理所当然，所以我们选择了工作而不是在经历了Foyet那样操蛋的事之后连一场葬礼都不能待到结束，所以我们在德克萨斯而不是在DC的医院，万一...

Reid不想考虑那个万一。最终他没有说任何东西，只是重新投入了工作。

回Quantico的飞机上他们接到了Garcia的消息，Hotch醒了。尽管已是深夜，但是一下飞机他们便赶去了医院。Jack已经被Jessica带回了家，气球与总是严肃的Hotch格格不入。

Dave首先给了Hotch一个小心翼翼的拥抱，然后无视Hotch满脸的抗拒，双手捧着他的脸颊在他额头上落下一个响亮的吻。

“欢迎回到人间。”他欢快地说。

Hotch的脸上染上一抹红晕，他翻了个白眼，唇边却带着微笑。

下了个是JJ，她同样拥抱了Hotch，以妈妈的口吻威胁Hotch再有这样的事情发生她一定要他好看。没人敢违抗JJ。然后是Morgan，开玩笑地说已经迫不及待要把文书工作还给他了。Blake提到他昏倒前最后一句话是“excuse me”。

“一个正统的南方绅士。或许有些过了头。”Blake的评价让所有人都笑了起来。

最后是Reid。他挪到病床边，别人会以为这是出于尴尬，他们都知道Reid不习惯肢体亲密接触，只有他自己知道他是在克制自己的冲动。他一只手环着Hotch的脖子，一只手搭在他的肩头，脸贴着脸。在所有的药剂之下，Reid还是能分辨出Hotch特有的味道，像树木和阳光。他本能地收紧了胳膊，感觉到hotch起伏的胸口，他终于舒出一口气。

“我没事。”他听见Hotch说。

Reid突然意识到他抱得太久了，赶紧松开了手，避开众人的眼睛，默默退到了后面。幸好Garcia决定加入free hug的队伍，她欢快的天性转移了所有人的注意。

“你还要在医院待多久？”

“至少还有一天。”Hotch抱怨到，看来他已经试过和医生讨价还价了。

“smart doctors。”Dave幸灾乐祸地说。Hotch今天用完了一整年的白眼库存。

他们简单地向Hotch汇报了案情，最后Dave宣布其他人都赶紧回家休息，他会留下来守夜。

“Dave...”

“这不是个建议，Aaron。”

在能阻止自己之前，Reid脱口而出：“我可以留下来。”他感觉众人的注视，恐慌在胸口升起。但他已经不能回头了，更何况他也不想。“最少我不会明天抱怨医院的沙发一整天。”

Dave危险地眯起眼睛。有一瞬间Reid以为Dave猜到了什么，毕竟他和Hotch是那么好的朋友。“你是在暗示我老吗？”

Reid暗暗松了口气：“我是在暗示你富。”

“Reid说得有道理。”Morgan说，“上次在堪萨斯你可是连着抱怨了两天。”

“那个沙发是沙发界的耻辱。”

“point exactly。”

Dave无言以对，只能给他们一个“爸爸对你们很失望”的眼神做最后的抗议。

Reid去取他的go bag，其他人则一一向Hotch告别，等他回到病房时只剩下了他们两个。

“Reid，你不需要...我没事。”

“你应该能理解为什么你说这种话特别没有说服力。”Reid挑起眉毛。Hotch嗤笑了一下，没有回答。Reid接着说，神情严肃：“你可能会死的。”

Hotch别过头，他盯着白花花的天花板而不是Reid。良久的沉默后，他说：“我没有看见人影或者光圈。”

Reid屏住了呼吸。

“我看见...我看见了Haley。”停顿，“还有Foyet。”

“Hotch...”

“不，Reid，Haley邀请了他。我猜是个什么扭曲的隐喻，让我放下对他的怨恨，或是什么的。”他叹了口气，“我想留在Haley身边，你知道吗？我好想留在她身边，我好想她...”他的声音哽咽，眼泪划过他的脸颊，“她把婚戒还给我，告诉我...她告诉我幸福是个选择，我需要做出选择。”然后Hotch重新侧过头看着他，眼睛湿润，他看起来那么脆弱，那么悲伤，让Reid的心也跟着发疼。

“她叫我选择你。”

Hotch的声音很轻，轻到Reid怀疑是他听错了或者根本就只是他的幻觉。Hotch不可能在说...他感觉房间在旋转，自己像是被风暴袭击的孤舟，失落在无际的汪洋之中。

“我爱了你很久了，Reid，比我愿意承认的还要久。”

“但是Beth...”

“我犯了个错误。”Hotch闭上了眼睛。

“怎么说？”

“她...她是个很优秀的女人，我也很喜欢她，但是...but I guess I was just trying to hold on to Haley a little longer.”他的话中充满羞愧，“我伤害了你，Beth，还有Jack，因为我不能放下Haley的死。”

“那你现在放下了吗？”

“我必须要。”

“这就是你的选择？”

Hotch望着他，问：“我有选择吗？”

Reid不知道。他不能给他一个明确的答复，最少目前不行。“早点休息吧，Hotch。”

Hotch没有追究，仿佛早就预料到了Reid的回答。他别过脸，直到彻底出了Reid的视线。

6.

BAU有着全FBI最高的burn out rate之一，很多特工都只能在队里待上一两年。自Reid加入BAU后，仅仅是他们这支队伍就有6个人主动离开，但这不让告别更轻松，尤其是当你把那个人视作一个家长式的角色。

这不公平，Reid想，Blake不能就这样把证件和配枪留给他然后一走了之。她至少该给他一个告别的机会。真正的告别。

没有多想，Reid拨通了Hotch的电话。“Blake把证件和配枪留在我家了。”

Hotch沉默了一会，说：“我明天早上过来取。”

他早就知道。“好。”

“Reid？”

“yes？”

“我也可以，额，现在赶过来。”

Reid的呼吸卡住了。他张了张嘴，终于挤出一声嘶哑的，“yeah...yeah, sure.”

电话那头传来轻微的吐气声，好像Hotch一直在屏息等待他的回答。“二十分钟后见。”

18分钟38秒后，Hotch特有的敲门声响起。两下，干脆利落，绝不会太响，又不会太轻，让人怀疑他是不是专门上过什么敲门技巧课程。

经过上一个案子，所有人都精疲力尽了。他们端掉了一整个警局，8名警察死去，留下一个人心惶惶的小镇。Hotch的脸色因为疲惫而显得苍白，领口的扣子也解开了，呼吸缓慢而深长。

Reid让他进来，Hotch看起来有些窘迫。上一次他在深夜拜访Reid的公寓还是在三年前，那之后他们都经历了很多，Reid公寓的陈设却没有变化。这种熟悉感给他们两个都带去一种怪异的感觉。

Hotch轻车熟路地走到客厅，Blake的东西就摆在桌上。

“她叫了我Ehan。”Reid说。

“Ethan？”Hotch困惑地看着他。

“它的意思是永恒的。”Reid垂下眼帘，“这是她儿子的名字。”

“Reid。”Hotch吸了口气，像是要说什么，但接下去的只有沉默。

Reid低着头，情绪在他胸口翻腾。“为什么他们总是离开？”他问，声音嘶哑破碎，更像是一声叹息。

“我不知道。”Hotch回答他。

他缓缓向Hotch伸出双臂，然后将额头靠在他的肩窝。几乎是在瞬间，Hotch结实的胳膊就环住了他纤瘦的身体，将他拉近，抱紧，直到他们之间再塞不进任何东西。这种压力熟悉而美妙，它以温柔而不可阻挡之势突破Reid的防御。他在Hotch的怀里哭泣，眼泪全都渗进男人的衬衣里，将心碎都交在Hotch的手中，相信Hotch——也只有Hotch，能保全他，将他拼凑回去。

7.

奥兰多假期后的周五，Hotch在下班前堵住了Reid。

“Reid，我在想，也许我们可以一起吃顿晚餐？”

Reid惊讶地看着他的上司，后者的表情几乎称得上害羞。Hotch是在约他吗？

“如果你不想...”

“什么时候？”

“现在？”

Reid挑起了眉毛。Hotch已经计划这个很久了。他点点头：“OK.”

“OK.”Hotch重复了一遍，像是不敢相信Reid真的说了这个字，“那，额，给我几分钟，我还有些琐事要处理，然后我载你。”

“好。”

Hotch很紧张，他握方向盘的力度过紧，频繁地调整着坐姿。

“Jack呢？”Reid问，试着开展一段闲谈，安抚Hotch的神经。

“他在Jess那。他知道我今晚的，额，计划。”

“看来你很有自信我会答应。”

“更像是有希望。”Hotch笑了一下，他的肢体稍稍放松下来。过了一会他忽然说：“我希望你能给我一个机会，Reid。我犯了错，我给你带去了伤害，我很抱歉，你有让我滚蛋的权力。我只是想求你给我一个弥补的机会。”

“我不能给你这个机会。”Reid拖长了音，“如果你还坚持叫我Reid。”

Hotch笑了，真正发出声音的笑。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，眼角堆出纹路，酒窝也亮了出来。“Spencer。”他说，仿佛是在细细品味这个名字。

Reid跟着他笑了，然后，认识他近12年来第一次：“Aaron。”意思是高山，显赫额，和殉道者的使者。非常契合他。

大约二十分钟后，车子停了下来。

Reid疑惑地看看四周：“这是你家。”

“我知道。”Aaron笑着说，“我是今晚的主厨。”

热度迅速爬上了Reid的脸颊。他真的没想过Hotch——Aaron会请他去家里。这是Aaron第一次邀请他到他家中，这是一个声明，说明他终于迈出了这至关重要的第一步，他终于愿意让别人走进，他终于准备好放下了。

Hotch的公寓非常整洁，家具陈设没有一样多余，没有一样东西不在该在的位置。公寓总体以暖色为主，又不会过度让人觉得拥挤。Haley和Jack的照片装点着每个角落。但是Haley的照片都是单人的或是和Jack的合影，只有一张全家福。Hotch在纪念Haley，但是是以Jack母亲的身份。

“我有Netflix, HBO, Hulu...或者你可以去我的书房，我猜我应该有一两本你没看过的书。”

“或者我可以在厨房帮你？”Reid提议。

Hotch做了个表情，“我还没忘你在Dave家做的东西呢。”

“我有练习！”

但Hotch还是摇头，他双手按住Reid的肩膀轻轻晃了晃他，撒娇一般：“Spencer，就让我为你做一顿饭吧。”

这话不应该让Reid脸红心跳的，可是Hotch的语气，肢体接触，用他的名字以及他们正站在Hotch公寓的事实，都让这一刻显得那么浪漫，却又无比日常（domestic）。

天啊，Hotch在向他争取一个机会，而他已经准备好和他去市政厅了！冷静，Spencer Reid，冷静。

Reid最后选择了书房。Hotch的书大多与工作有关，以种类然后作者的首字母排序。Reid对法律并没太多了解，最少不是在实际运用方面，在书桌左边最顺手的一些法律教材、杂志显然是Hotch最常翻看的一些。等他听到Hotch来告诉他晚餐已经准备好的时候，他已经翻到第6本书了。

“哦，让我...”

“没关系，我可以过后再收拾。”Hotch拽了下他的胳膊，示意Reid跟着他，“在准备bar？”

“我会是史上最糟的律师。”

Hotch笑了，Reid确实不是当律师的最佳人选。“well，希望你是个更好的品鉴家。”

餐厅里的画面简直是...两份餐具，精心摆盘的晚餐，红酒，甚至还有蜡烛！Reid不得不强迫自己合上嘴巴。

Hotch向他伸出手：“Dr. Reid，愿意与我共进晚餐吗？”

看来Hotch是要把old school romance进行到底。Reid把手交到Hotch的掌心，Hotch的手指包裹住他的，将他领到自己的位置上，他自己则绕道桌子对面的位置。

“如果你是想撩我，Aaron。”Reid说，不能把那个蠢兮兮的笑容从脸上抹去，“你非常成功。”

“别过早下结论，doctor。”Hotch歪了下头，毫不掩饰他的得意，“你还没有尝到甜点呢。”

8.

能让Hotch在办案中途离职处理的家庭事务一定不是小事。Hotch的情绪自那之后就很低落，他变得沉默，他不参与队内的闲聊，他的命令简短，没有一句废话，但他的声音很温和，几乎像是提不起精力说话。

Dave在Hotch的办公室待了几分钟，从他的表情来看，无论是什么情况，都非常不妙。

Reid早就原谅了Hotch。他能理解为什么Hotch选择Beth。Haley与他相爱二十多年，是Jack的母亲，她的死更是钉死了她在Hotch生命中的地位。而在Haley两年祭日后的第19天，他遇到了一个让他想起Haley的女人。Hotch选择了Beth因为他还在哀悼Haley的死。

Reid知道那是什么感觉。

他们在过去几个月约会过几次，他们本就繁忙的工作再加上Gideon的死，Reid两个月的事假，他们没有太多时间沉浸在个人感情中，其中还穿插了一段Dave试图给Hotch牵线搭桥的小插曲。

Hotch完全听任Reid来决定他们的进展，而Reid认为，他们都经历了太多，如果他不至少给他们一个机会，只会让他们终生留憾。

Reid在其他人都下班回家后去了Hotch办公室。

“你还好吗？”

“我很好。你有什么事吗？”Hotch程式化的回答更加证明了Reid的猜测。

Reid坐到他对面，而Hotch的注意力还是完全集中在手头的工作上，甚至没有看他一眼。“Aaron。”这下Hotch终于抬起了头。“Aaron，你可以告诉我。”

Hotch犹豫了一下，终于放下了笔。他的肩膀放松，双手手指交叉，像是在做告解。他叹了口气，说：“Roy，Haley的父亲，确诊了阿兹海默。”

“我很抱歉。”

“他还是因为Haley的死责怪我。Roy和Haley、Jessica都很亲近。他很幽默，大度，他是那种会给路过的流浪汉免费面包就为了在这个世界上散播一点善意的人。即便我害死了Haley，他还是非常宠Jack，不让我们之间的矛盾影响到他。有时候我怀疑也许Roy缺乏恨一个人的能力，因为他心里只有爱。”

“他听起来像是个很好的人。”

“他是。”Hotch盯着自己的手指，“他说...他说也许再过几年，他会忘记Haley，没有遗憾，没有悔恨...他认为或许阿兹海默是一种福报。”

“你知道这不是。”

Hotch抹了一把脸，双目紧闭。“但是万一这是唯一的途径呢？去忘记。”

“Aaron，我妈妈是个偏执的精神分裂患者在三个月前刚刚被确诊阿兹海默，现在比过去更经常地，她会看着我的方向却好像看不见我，或是根本不认识我是谁，脑子里只剩下各种各样的幻觉。当她犯病的时候，她不是...她不是我的妈妈。”说出这几个字让Reid感到痛苦，“阿兹海默会影响一个人的记忆直到只剩下一些毫无情节性的片段和或许肌肉记忆。当一个人没有记忆，当他们失去那些塑造了如今的他们的经历，不记得他们是如何走到今天，不记得他们是如何成为自己...那也就不能再算是他们自己了。

“对Roy而言，他会忘掉失去女儿的悲痛，因为到那时他已经不再是Haley的父亲了，他也不会记得他们拥有过的快乐和幸福，更何况他还有Jessica，Jack...

“生活，尤其对我们而言，就是在黑暗和痛苦之中找到并珍惜来之不易的欢愉。我们不选择去遗忘因为那些遗憾和悔恨，它们塑造了我们，支持我们继续这份工作。它不会消失，它不会变得轻松，有时候它们如此强烈，让我们麻痹，崩溃。但是我们学会应对，不让它们完全吞噬我们。

“而我想要的，Aaron？就是在它变得难以承受的时候，你能让我帮你分担。”

Hotch沉默着，一种静默的恐慌在Reid胸口升起，他祈祷他选择了正确的时机坦白他的心意。

“那不是我想从你那得到的全部。”Hotch突然说，注视着Reid，伤感还未彻底从他脸上褪去，但依然他的嘴角上扬，露出一个微笑。

“什么？”

“帮我分担痛苦？那不是我想要的全部。我还想和你分享我的快乐，我也想要你的悲伤和快乐。我想要我们分享彼此的生活， ** _ **无论好与坏**_** （for better or worse）。”

Reid张大了嘴，瞪大了眼睛，身体下意识地向后靠。这个人简直不可理喻！

“Aaron Hotchner.”Reid指控到，“告诉我你没有向我说婚礼誓词。”

“我没有。”他摆出一副无辜的姿态，“如果我说婚礼誓词而Dave不在场证婚，他一定会和我绝交的。”

“Aaron我发誓...”

“看看现在是谁在宣誓了。”

“Aaron！”

而Aaron只是笑笑，走到Reid身边，俯下身给了他一个轻柔但深情的吻。

“我爱你。”他说。

“我也爱你。”他回答。


End file.
